


making ( fixing ) mistakes

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie is hinted at and not a main component, Gen, Inaccurate Surgeries, Maddie POV, inaccurate medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: From the following tumblr prompt:Buddie Prompt: with things so on the out with his team, Buck no longer thinks they care what happens to him. So when he needs a minor surgery, he doesn’t let anyone know, because he doesn’t believe anyone would care. He only tells Maddie but while at the hospital, Chim calls and eventually Maddie tells him about Buck’s surgery. And of course the rest of the team finds out
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 18
Kudos: 556
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	making ( fixing ) mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story. I apologize that Buddie isn't a complete main component to this story, but I wanted to focus on Maddie and Buck more than anything.

“Maddie, I’ll be fine. It’s only a minor surgery to clear out whatever it is in my leg. The doctor’s aren’t worried. I’m not worried. So you shouldn’t be worried,” Buck states while adjusting the back of the hospital bed to try and get more comfortable, smiling softly when Maddie makes a noise of disbelief. He can’t help but chuckle at her response and shake his head, still playing with the remote that controls the bed.

“I’m always going to worry about you, Evan. I practically raised you. It’s my right,” Maddie responds, rolling her eyes while grabbing one of his pillows and fluffing it before moving him forward and placing it behind him, a groan of gratitude escaping from him when he leans into it. While Buck  _ knows _ this to be true, there is a small part of him that wonders if Maddie truly feels that way or if she is only sticking around because she feels duty-bound to do so. As if she’s reading his mind, she gives him a look and arches her eyebrows while he turns red, looking away in embarrassment. 

“I’m going to worry because I care, little brother. Not because I’m beholden to you or whatever else your insecure mind is coming up with,” Maddie whispers, moving closer to kiss his forehead while Buck smiles in response. 

“You know me so well,” Buck teases while Maddie laughs and looks around, her shoulders slumping while Buck ignores the obvious path her mind is following. He knows she’s wondering why there’s no one else in the hospital room and Buck -- Buck doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he hasn’t told anyone about the surgery, because they won’t care. They haven’t cared, not in a long time. And while that thought hurts, it’s something he’s gotten used to in the past few months, if only because he  _ has _ to.

Getting out of his thoughts, Buck watches Maddie for a few minutes as she bites on her lower lip, and he can’t help but let out a small sigh, looking at her because like how she knows him well, he knows her just as well.

“I don’t want to disrupt anyone, Mads. I’ll be fine, I promise. It’s a minor surgery, won’t even take more than an hour, apparently.” Buck responds, while Maddie lets out a small sigh and nods, and Buck smiles, eyes moving to the doctor who had just entered the room.

“Alright, are you ready?” Buck nods, smiling at Maddie and then the doctor while he gets pulled out of the room, relaxing a little while the bed moves away.. Buck watches Maddie following and he lets out another smile, waving to his sister while the doors open and then close, removing her from his sight, heart fluttering in his chest.

While everything about the surgery has been true, he still finds himself saddened by being alone, only Maddie for company, and not the rest of his family, knowing they won’t care anyways.

* * *

Pacing in the hallway of the hospital, Maddie lets out a small breath, fingers tapping a senseless tune on her thighs as she wonders what’s happening in the surgery room. It’s been forty minutes, and Maddie has no idea why she feels like something bad is going to happen. She can feel her entire body trembling, and a part of her wishes the rest of the 118 were here with her waiting, dealing with the worry over Buck having something wrong going on with his surgery.

Letting out another sigh, Maddie jumps when her phone goes off, her heart pounding as she chuckles at herself. Shaking her head, Maddie places her hand on her chest before letting out a breath and answering the phone.

“Hello? Hey Chimney, what’s going on? I’m at the hospital with Buck -- what do you mean  _ why _ ? Didn’t he tell you he was getting surgery -- what do you mean, what do I mean he’s getting surgery? I mean, he’s getting surgery on his leg. He said he told you guys -- He didn’t tell you guys? Why wouldn’t he tell you -- What do you mean things have been different since the lawsuit? I thought you guys forgave him ---  _ What _ ?” Maddie screeches, eyes widening as she listens as Chimney explains that while yes, Buck had been forgiven, the team was still a little tense with Buck and ---

Maddie found herself furious and hurt on behalf of her brother, but she shook her head, a small growl escaping from her.

“You guys should get down here and  _ prove _ to him that you’ve forgiven him,” she snaps, turning her phone off, wishing it was still a flip phone, breathing heavily before shaking her head. Finding a seat, she flopped into it and let out a soft sigh, rubbing her forehead while looking at the doors to the surgery rooms impatiently. She doesn’t know how much time has passed before she hears a large group of people, and without even checking, she knows it’s the one-eighteen. 

Looking carefully, Maddie watches for a minute as Chimney makes his way towards her and she smiles at him softly. 

“So why is Buck in surgery?” He asks after a few minutes, and Maddie lets out a small breath, looking around the room at everyone else, unable to stop herself from noticing how worried and guilty Eddie looks.

“They found another few clots in his leg, so they wanted to get then removed. They said it shouldn’t take more than an hour, but the hour has come and gone,” Maddie responds, fingers tapping nervously as Chimney grabs her hand and squeezes.

“Why didn’t he want you guys to know about this surgery?” Maddie asks, frowning while everyone on the team looks around guilty before Eddie blows out a breath and steps forward. 

“We’ve been -- not cruel, but not like we were before everything. We’ve only really been professional with Buck, acting like --”

“You weren’t friends? Family?” Maddie questions with wide eyes while Eddie looks away, guilt clear on his face. Maddie can’t help but scoff in response and shakes her head, sniffling a little.

“I know why he didn’t tell me you guys were acting this way -- it’s because he didn’t want me to be disappointed by all of you. Especially you, Howie,” she whispers, not feeling any guilt for how her boyfriend looks away and rocks back and forth on his heels. She lets out another puff of air and continues shaking her head, folding her arms in front of her chest and standing up to begin pacing, ignoring the way Eddie and Chimney watches her, while Hen and Bobby looked at one another.

Letting out another breath, Maddie wraps her arms around her waist and sits back down, looking around at everyone while biting her lower lip.

“Buck thinks of you all as his family, because our actual family isn’t around, and we don’t want them to be. He’s there for you 101% of the time, dropping everything immediately to help you guys out when you need it. But he does  _ one thing _ you don’t like, to get back to you guys because he has nothing else to do, nowhere else to go or anyone else to be with, and you take it out on him anyways? Where’s the fairness in that? He’s here,  _ alone _ , because he believed, with every bone in his body, that you guys don’t care about him enough to care that he was in need of surgery.” Maddie says, her voice trembling while everyone looks away with shame. She clears her throat and lets out another breath, trying to control her temper from coming out.

“So prove me wrong. Prove  _ Evan _ wrong. Be there for him, show him you care, because otherwise, you’re going to lose him and that’s ---- “ Maddie stops, breathing before shaking her head and looking up when she realizes the doctor has come out from the surgery area.

Everyone stands together, huddling around the doctor while the man arches his eyebrows, and Maddie knows he wants to comment on the fact that more people have appeared, but he says nothing, choosing instead to tell Maddie that everything went okay, the clots were removed her brother’s leg and there should be no complications.

Maddie finds herself relaxing at those words, and she can feel Eddie squeezes her shoulder while Chim holds her hand, and she can’t help but smile gratefully. 

“He should be good to go for visits in a couple of minutes, if you want to make your way over,” The doctor states and Maddie nods, relaxing completely before heading towards the room he had pointed to. When she finally arrives to it, she turns, arching an eyebrow at the firemen, arms still crossed in front of her. 

“I’m going in first. Eddie is coming with me, so he can apologize, because his apology will no doubt mean the most to Buck. Anyone have any problems with that?” Maddie questions, and when no one disagrees, she nods her head and turns to walk away, not looking back to check that Eddie is indeed following her. She can hear his footsteps though, and taking a deep breath, Maddie opens the door and steps inside, making her way to Buck’s bedside and grabbing his hand, watching as he slowly begins to wake up from the anesthesia. 

The room ends up being stifled with awkwardness as Buck wakes up, Maddie looking at how Eddie wrings his fingers together. Briefly, Maddie feels awkward -- more awkward than before, and looks to Eddie with a small sigh.

“Just, tell him the truth, Diaz. Apologize to him, tell him what’s going through your mind,” Maddie says, her voice soft while Eddie looks at her with wide eyes. Looking at him, she can understand why Buck had fallen for the other man, and her heart ached for the pain her younger brother must have felt, not being around Eddie for the past little while. She can hear Buck waking up, and looking towards him, Maddie lets out a small smile, squeezing his hand before letting go, trying not to coo at how adorable he still looks when he frowns and whines at the loss of contact.

“Surgery went fine. I’m going to go get some coffee. Someone’s here to see you,” Maddie whispers, kissing Buck’s forehead before nodding towards Eddie, who looks like a deer in the headlights. Part of her wants to laugh, but as she stops near the door and watches Eddie move towards Buck and squeezes his hand, Maddie knows she made the right choice in letting Eddie sit with her, and talk to Buck when he wakes up. 

She stays for a few minutes, unable to hear what Eddie is saying, but she can see Buck looking at him with his own version of wide eyes, and Maddie knows that everything will work out for the best, even if it’s not right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and concrit are love. Come yell at me on [my tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com)


End file.
